


I'll Be Home (For Christmas)

by Marauder_Girl



Series: Snowballing Into This Thing We Call Love [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Girl/pseuds/Marauder_Girl
Summary: All Buck wants for Christmas is for Eddie to come home.(Or: a soldier reunion fic, Buddie Style, in the key of Christmas)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Snowballing Into This Thing We Call Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561261
Comments: 23
Kudos: 441





	I'll Be Home (For Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my December Buddie Challenge! (I'm late I know).  
> Stemmed from an idea in the discord about 2-3 weeks ago -- whoever requested that I write this fic this is for you! 
> 
> Also fair warning that this is a piece of fiction, and as such I understand the events that transpire may be highly unrealistic. To be honest I have no idea how the military works at all, I just wanted to write a cute fic.

Buck appeared on the screen looking tired, wearing a cream colored cable knit sweater and stubble. He smiled at his husband, his eyes going soft. “Eddie.”

“Hola, mi amor.” Eddie greeted through the screen, running a hand through his hair. “How are you?”

Buck sighed, propping up his head with his hand. “Not great. Chris is sick – just the flu I promise,” he hastily added when Eddie sat straight up in his chair. “But he was up all night and finally just fell asleep.”

Eddie made a sympathetic noise. “My poor superman. Can I talk him?”

Buck hesitated. “Eddie, he _just_ fell asleep. I don’t want – I’m not sure it’s a good idea today.” He winced at the look that crossed over Eddie’s face. “Babe, I’m sorry, he’s just so exhausted and he was crying for you half the night…”

Eddie’s face darkened, guilt taking over his features. “No, I get it. I’ll talk to him soon yeah?”

Buck nodded vigorously. “Yeah, he’s home from school tomorrow and then it’s the weekend. I already had the next two days off so you’re free to call any time it’s convenient for you.” He listened as Eddie made a noise of acknowledgement, waiting for him to say something else. “You okay?”

“I…it’s been a rough couple of weeks.”

“But you’re still getting leave for Christmas, right? Chris is already so excited he started a countdown on the kitchen wall. I was thinking that we’d spend the first night just the three of us and then –”

“Evan.” Eddie interrupted, raising his voice when Buck didn’t stop the first time. “Evan!”

“What?” asked Buck, tilting his head in confusion.

“Mi cariño, I’m not going to be able to come home for Christmas.”

Silence filled the connection, both men staring at the other through their phone screens. Finally, Buck cleared his throat, before asking, “What do you mean you’re not coming home? You got the Christmas leave this year, you promised us _months_ ago. Eddie, I need _help_ and Chris needs you here. _I_ need you here. You can’t just not come home!”

“I know you’re upset, but listen, okay? I was still supposed to have the leave, but Cortez found out his girl was having a lot of problems with her pregnancy and there was apparently a big scare…they weren’t sure she or the baby were going to make it. He asked everyone if they would switch with him and it reminded me of when Chris was born, how desperate I was to get back and see him. Baby, I couldn’t just say no when he asked.”

Buck didn’t say anything, staring at Eddie through the screen for a moment before the fight left his body, exhaustion and weary acceptance taking its place. “So, you’re not coming home.”

“Not in December.” Eddie confirmed, his heart aching to see his husband look so defeated. He forced a smile on his face as he delivered the one sliver of good news he had for his husband. “But the brass heard I forfeited my Christmas leave, and they’ve extended it for a week, which means I’ll get to be home for all of February! That’s good, at least isn’t it?”

“Eddie, that’s two more months of waiting.” Buck shook his head, scrubbing a hand over his stubble. “I love you. So much. And I’m not trying to be selfish while you’re off serving our country, I’m _not_ but this last year has been hard, and I was – we were – just really looking forward to you being home for Christmas.”

Eddie hesitated, guilt burrowing its way into his stomach. “Are you mad I gave my leave to Cortez?”

“I would never be mad about that Eddie. You are a brave, selfless, wonderfully caring man, and you helping him shows just how amazing you are.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “I just need to figure out how I’m going to tell Christopher.”

“Evan…” said Eddie quietly, his brows furrowed. “You can allow yourself to feel upset about this for more than just five minutes.”

At that Buck shook his head sharply. “No. I’m just a little disappointed but I’ll get over it.”

Eddie avidly watched as Buck schooled his features to mask the heartbreak the news had caused him and was once again struck by how much this man had given up to be with him, to make him happy. “If you say so mi amor.” He whispered, tracing a finger down the side of Buck’s face on his screen.

“I do say so.” He replied, giving a quick flash of the smile. “Now let me tell you about this crazy call we got a work yesterday.” As Buck dramatically told the story of his rescue from the previous day, Eddie couldn’t help but feel stuck on the previous conversation. He didn’t regret changing his leave for Cortez, he just wished he could have still come home for Christmas and saw his boys.

\------

A month later, Eddie was getting sent home. Permanently.

There had been an ambush on the unit he was a part of, multiple soldiers wounded or worse. After the investigation had been concluded, the Army had asked Eddie if he wanted to keep serving or be honorably discharged considering he had a little less than a year left on his tour. He and Buck had already discussed him not re-upping, on discharging and coming home, and so the answer was obvious to Eddie even if his sense of duty warred against it. 

The only problem was that Buck didn’t know. Eddie had wanted to tell him instantly but remembering the heartbreak on his face over his leave, waited until the details were finalized. Now that it was, Eddie eagerly fished his phone out of his uniform pocket, ready to dial his husband before glancing at the date. There was only three days until Christmas, and little chance Eddie could get home in time for Christmas, unless Eddie left _today_. He tapped his phone in his palm, thinking, before catching sight of one of the Major’s helping him with his discharge.

“Major Smith!” He called out, jogging down the hallway. The Major turned around, pausing as she saw Eddie rushing towards her.

“Captain Diaz.” She replied, nodding as Eddie saluted. “How can I help you?”

“Ma’am it’s three days until Christmas. My boys really wanted me at home this year – is there any way I could make it there on time? I know these things are usually planned way in advance, and I’m already being discharged and I apologize if I’m overstepping ma’am it’s just…”

The Major sent a look in his direction, shifting through some papers in one of the folders she was carrying, before looking back up her expression softened. “You’re in luck Captain Diaz. The last group for Christmas leave leaves in 2 hours. I can arrange to have you on that transport as long as you do one thing for me.”

“Yes ma’am, absolutely anything!” Eddie replied enthusiastically, his heart soaring at the thought of being able to be home for Christmas.

“When you get home, you hug those boys of yours tight, and be thankful you made it back in one piece.” She nodded at him once before turning on her heel and heading back in the direction she had been before Eddie’s interruption. Eddie himself, stood there shocked for a moment before leaping into action. Pulling out his phone as he jogged the opposite way down the hallway than the Major, he sent a quick text to Maddie, his sister-in-law.

**Eddie** : It’s a long story but it looks like I’m going to be able to come home for Christmas. My boys don't know. Want to help me surprise them?

The answer he got back was almost immediate, despite the 12.5 hour time change between them.

**Maddie:** Hell yes!

\------

Buck smiled sadly as he watched Christopher animatedly talk to Denny and Harry and the 118 Christmas party. Telling Christopher that his dad wouldn’t be coming home for Christmas was one of the harder things he had had to do, especially once he found out that was all he wanted for Christmas. Still, the kid was acting happy at least, and though Buck could tell he was quieter, he believed him when he said he was okay.

He relaxed back into his seat on the couch, stretching out his bad leg slightly. Maddie came to sit next to him, a Santa hat sitting jauntily on her head. “What do you think baby bro, were you good enough to get presents this year?”

Buck laughed slightly, shaking his head. “I think Abuela helped Christopher get me something but otherwise…the thing I really want I can’t have right now.” 

Maddie leaned into his side briefly, a warm comfort, before she pulled away and stood up. “Well _I_ got both you and Christopher something. Technically everyone did, but I helped organize it so I’m taking credit.”

“And you have to give it to us now?” Buck complained, looking up at his older sister. “Oh my god, please tell me you didn’t get Christopher the puppy he’s been hinting at since the last time Eddie came home.” Maddie laughed but said nothing, pulling her brother off the couch. “Maddie!" Buck half whined, as he followed his sister. "I’m serious, I can barely take care of a nine year old and myself I cannot take care of a dog too, no matter how cute.” 

“It’s not a dog, I promise!” At Buck’s side-eye she lightly shoved him towards Christopher. “Go get your son and meet me by the Christmas tree.”

Sending her one last look, Buck walked away to grab Christopher, swinging him up on his shoulders as he brought him over to his sister. “Aunt Maddie! Papa says you have a present for me!”

“I do!” said Maddie excitedly. “But this is a present you have to close your eyes to receive okay?” Christopher’s eyes promptly slid closed, his tiny body practically vibrating with excitement. “You too, Buck.” Maddie prompted, when her brother just fixed her with a stare. Sighing he closed his eyes as well, his hands resting on Christopher’s shoulders. “Okay guys, now just keep them closed until I say you can open them!”

Christopher giggled as they waited, leaning back slightly into his Buck. “Now?”

“Almost buddy I promise!” Maddie said, as both Buck and Christopher heard people moving around and things being dragged across the floor, and then silence. “Alright, I think we’re ready. Go ahead and open them!”

Buck opened his eyes slowly, blinking once in the bright light before he met the eyes of his husband standing in front of him. His husband, who was supposed to be in Afghanistan.

“Eddie?” He asked softly, his hands tightening where they were on Christopher’s shoulders. “How are you – why are you – I –” He was still trying to process everything when Christopher leapt the few feet from Buck to Eddie, squealing loudly, as Eddie swung him around before hugging him, a hand on the back of his head.

“Daddy! You came home! I knew it! I knew you’d come home!”

“Yeah? How’d you know that superman?”

“Because I asked Santa! Papa said you couldn’t come home because you were helping someone, so I asked Santa to help you! And he did Daddy, because now you're home! It’s magic!” 

Eddie smiled at his son’s enthusiasm, standing up and running a hand through his curls. “It was something alright mijo.” He agreed, looking at Buck who still stood frozen in place. “Mi amor?”

“I don’t understand.” Buck said frowning slightly, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. “You told me two months ago you couldn’t come home. Did you lie to me?”

“Oh sweetheart, no I didn’t. It’s a long story, and I’ll tell it all to you later, but…I got honorably discharged three days ago. Took a lot of favors, 39 hours of traveling and some highly skilled coordination by your sister but I’m home for Christmas. And for every day after that.” Eddie held his breath as Buck blinked him, relaxing when he finally threw himself into action and kissed Eddie, his arms wrapping him up and holding him close.

“I missed you. So much. And I love you.” Buck whispered into his ear, nosing Eddie’s cheek before giving it a kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“I love you too mi cariño, so god damn much. I was going to tell you but I thought I’d make your Christmas wish come true with a little bit of help from Maddie instead.” Eddie rested his forehead against Buck’s, their free hands intertwined on Christopher’s back as he beamed between them. "Did I do good, or what?" 

"I don't know babe, I've been hearing some pretty good things about Christopher's present to me this year. He might beat you out." Christopher beamed at the attention and then laughed, laughing harder when his dad stuck his tongue out at his papa, before sneaking in for another kiss. 

“Alright, come on guys, pose for a picture.” Maddie ordered gently, grabbing Buck’s phone off the table where he had left it. Eddie picked up Christopher, his fatigues standing out against red of his and Buck’s sweaters. Buck pressed up close, leaning into Eddie and tickling Christopher briefly as he basked in the joy of his family finally all being in the same place. “Say Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!” The little family chorused smiling wide. Once Maddie was satisfied with the pictures she had taken, Buck stayed where he was, his eyes set on watching Eddie and Christopher interact, the smile on his face softening.

“Merry Christmas, indeed.” 


End file.
